


Back for the Summer and All Grown Up

by aprilhayes



Category: Famous Five - Enid Blyton
Genre: Anal Sex, Cousin Incest, F/M, Kissing, Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27184558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilhayes/pseuds/aprilhayes
Summary: Now they're grown up, it's time for Julian and George get it over with.
Relationships: George Kirrin/Julian Kirrin
Kudos: 6





	Back for the Summer and All Grown Up

Julian sat down heavily into the old wooden chair by the bedroom window. He looked over to George who reclined easily on the bed, her slender legs crossed at the ankles and her impish grin tugging at the corners of her mouth.

A tomboy since childhood, George's face was clear of makeup - she wore none of the lipstick or blusher that Anne was so fond of. Still, though, her skin was clear and smooth and flushed with a natural rosiness that tinted her cheeks and the tops of her ears.

It was so strange to think that they were adults now. Out of the window, Kirrin Island squatted in the bay and Julian remembered their adventures as children, their local fame. They were alone in the house - Quentin and Fanny were away at some conference or other and the four of them (five, if you counted George's dog - and they always did) had come back to the cottage for the summer. Dick and Anne had headed straight to the village where the pub stood waiting for them. Anne was still too young to drink legally, but things like that seemed to matter less away from towns. Julian had no doubt that the pair of them were already well on their way to steaming. He'd agreed to drop off their cases and fetch George and had found the door unlocked ready for him to enter. 

"On your own?" George asked him.

"For the moment." He told her. Sitting back.

"Good" George smirked. 

He wondered what that meant. The last time they'd seen each other there had been… strangeness. Between them they had always held quasi parental roles in the group. Anne had always needed taking care of and Dick had always fallen naturally into the junior role. Last time though, they had felt like more than just seniors - their shared responsibility had developed through little touches and secretly exchanged glances into something more compelling. Julian found that his body responded to George in ways that he couldn't control. When he felt the brush of her fingers on his shoulder or when he smelled the practical, vaguely floral scent of her clean shirts something dived in his stomach, something heated the back of his neck and tightened the fit of his trousers. Her hair had grown out in recent years, the tight curls had become flowing, dark waves. Feminine was not a word that anyone would use to describe George, but as the years had passed it had become factually true. Her hips curved. Her chest pushed outwards. If Julian walked behind her, his gaze fell naturally to the round, broad ampleness of her behind. His thoughts strayed to her in idle moments.

And they had kissed, awkwardly. Neither, he thought, had intended any romance in the gesture - it had been a goodbye, an acknowledgement that they were not children and that waves and hugs would no longer suffice. He had been aiming for her cheek, but somehow they had missed and he had found his lips pressed against hers. Her mouth was warm and soft and her lips were plump and yielding and as he had pulled away, a second later than he should have, her slightly prominent front teeth had caught his bottom lip and tugged it deliciously as she retreated. 

It was lucky she withdrew when she did - blood had rushed between his legs and she would surely have felt it straining toward her if she had pressed against him any longer. She had left her scent in his nose and the memory of her lips in his head for all the months they were apart. Surely the moment had meant nothing to her, but he couldn't forget it. 

She sat herself up. Keeping her eyes firmly on his. 

"The others are in the pub. Shall we meet them."

George rolled her eyes. 

She was wearing a skirt, Julian realised. How unlike her. Skirts were anathema to George. She brought herself into a cross-legged position. He couldn't help but notice that this exposed the white cotton gusset of her knickers and he swallowed as the sensation in his stomach that he'd been fighting all year returned with a dizzying ferocity. He fought the urge to stare. Skirts were new to her, he reminded himself, it wasn't surprising that she'd struggle with their practicalities.

Her shirt was white too, he pulled his gaze from her crotch and focussed on that instead - only to find himself confronted with the clear and eager outline of her nipples, visible pushing against the cotton.

"George…" he tried to find a chivalrous way of alerting her to her inadvertent display but words failed him.

George followed his gaze. She looked down at her chest with interest. Then she reached up and caressed her left nipple gently, flicking at it with her ring finger as though brushing dust from a shoulder pad. 

"Can't be doing with bras" she told him, as if by way of explaining herself. "Horrible things. You can't imagine the discomfort."

"I suppose that's right," Julian admitted. Feeling the constriction of his own underwear. He shifted his weight to hide it.

She reached up and started to undo the buttons on her shirt.

Julian was almost panicked. What was this? 

"George…" he attempted again, quietly.

She stopped. The white skin of her neck plunged almost to her navel - so pale and smooth and beautiful - and she ran the top of a nail down herself as she fixed him with a look that was at once defiant, mocking and hungry.

"Julian, I live alone with my parents, I don't do anything. I don't know anyone - that is, I know you - and I like you - yes, I like you like this. And I know you like me like this too because you aren't anywhere so near as adept at hiding an erection as you think you are."

He coughed and couldn't help but glance down to where the evidence for her observation pushed against the zip of his jeans.

"So we could mess about for weeks, gazing at one another longingly and so on, or we could admit the obvious and get things over with."

Julian felt a rush of relief, joy even, to be reciprocated so definitively. Some of his confidence returned to him.

"Do I have a choice?" He asked, the old adventurous glint back in his eye.

"No", she told him and yanked open her shirt to present him with her tits. 

God they were pretty - apple sized and white with pink nipples perched daintily on top like cherries on an ice cream sundae. He loved the way she held herself without preciousness or guile. She didn't twist herself into unnatural poses like Anne was in the habit of attempting before the mirror in the parlor at home. She sat comfortably topless, a fold in her belly and her breasts hanging from her frame like what they were, part of her and no more.

"Come here." She instructed him.

Fine then. He stood. The bulge in his pants unmistakable. He thought about hunching himself over to disguise it but quickly sensed the pointlessness of the exercise and just let it be seen. George grinned.

Before he could object, George had taken him by the belt buckle and pulled him within reach then applied her deft little fingers to his zip. For all his teenage years his cock had been hidden from everyone but himself and it was almost surreal how swiftly that all came to an end as George reached into his fly and pulled his stiff, straining penis into the open. 

She pulled back his foreskin, holding the shaft in her slim white hand. Her touch was hot and kind and, oh god, she dropped her head down and suddenly the whole of him was adrift in luxury as she took him into her mouth. Her tongue swirled around him and the inside of her cheeks gripped him and the edges of her prominent front teeth very gently grazed him. And then she was withdrawing and her full, gorgeous lips were kissing a droplet of moisture from the top of it. She stood to meet his mouth and he kissed her, on purpose now, his tongue exploring the space where his cock had been and his nose filling overwhelmingly with the devastating floral scents of her body, hair and clothes.

She pulled down her skirt and removed the shirt from her shoulders. The elastic of her waistband caught the tip of his cock as she yanked the skirt down and he shuddered at the thrill of it.

She found his eyes and he loved the hard determination he saw on her face. They held each other's stares for a moment and then, to his surprise she reached up, placed her hands on his shoulders and forced him gently to his knees.

Inches from her, the front panel of her knickers filled his vision. Little hairs escaped from the gusset and a further trail of them connected the upper edge of her pants to her belly button. He inclined his head and kissed her there. The smell was still George - still the same girlish blend of flowers and skin and summer - but there was also the crisp tang of detergent and something else - a primal, hot stink that drew him inexorably to George's centre and made him salivate. 

He tugged her knickers down. 

He had seen Anne, when they were little, but he'd found little to divert him in the neat fold of skin between his sister's legs. He'd seen her razorblade in their bathroom at home, so he imagined that she looked much the same now. George's cunt was not like that. Her pubic hair was dark and curly and her pussy bulged beneath it, a scrunch of flesh blossoming from between her thick outer lips and a slickening wetness painting each fold of her with a hungry, living glisten.

Julian inhaled deeply. He felt a surge of love, real sublime love. As though engaged in an act of worship, he buried his tongue in her vulva. He was unprepared for the taste - the thick, human taste of her - and he felt almost tearful. He was alone down there, his senses overwhelmed.

Humbly he extended a hand up her flank and she seemed to understand at once. George took his hand in hers and gripped it tightly, reassuringly. He licked at her, over and over, his tongue pushing through her labia and up into the first few centimetres of her vagina and all the time, he held her hand and felt her stroke the skin at the base of his thumb with hers. He held her hand as he flattened his tongue against her whole pussy and licked her open and he held her hand as she seemed to buck with pleasure and he felt her grip tighten almost to the point of pain.

He kept on, his nose burrowing into the spot where her lips parted and his jaw aching from opening his mouth wide enough to lick the whole of her. He kept on until he felt her fingers curl around the base of his skull and tug him gently upwards. Reading the signal, he disengaged, planted a final kiss right into the red, wet middle of her cunt and let her pull him back to her mouth.

They kissed and kissed. The smell of her pussy all over the both of them. George undressed him as they did, awkwardly forcing his pants over his cock. By the time he pulled his face away, they were both fully nude. Julian took a moment to appreciate her.

A deep pink flush had spread across her face and tits. He supposed he could see something of her boyishness in her stance, in the bruises on her legs and the cocky smirk that played across her face - but all that seemed to enhance rather than detract from how attractive she was. His cock stood up at a steep angle, pointing straight at her. He longed to bury it inside her. Let her keep it. Let her own him completely.

"Do you want to.." he began

"Obviously I do." She said, sliding a finger between the lips of her vulva and drawing out more of her clear, slippery lubrication.

"Should you lie down?" He hesitated.

"No. You should."

Well fair enough, Julian thought, George obviously knew how she wanted this to go. 

He lay on his back, his penis standing proudly to attention and his balls resting heavily on his inner thighs. It looked bigger than he was used to, especially as George took the shaft between her fingers and kissed along the underside playfully. He saw his own rude, swollen glans framed beautifully by her fresh, pink lips and could have ejaculated right then at the sheer pornographic explicitness of the sight.

With slow, serpentine movements, George ran her body against his cock. As though introducing it to the body it was about to penetrate, she dragged her skin against the point where his shaft met his tip. She began at the neck, letting him press gently into the dimple between her collarbones. Then she brought herself up so that first one breast then the other brushed the insides of his thighs then touched its nipple to his scrotum before sliding up his prick and flicking across his urethra. Next she let him rub against her belly, against her navel and over the trail of pubes that led down to her snatch.

When his cock reached her bush, she pushed back harder against his erection. He felt the scratchiness of her pubic hair and then the embracing relief as his cock flicked out from beneath her pubic mound and buried itself in the warm flesh of her pussy.

He pushed, unable to help himself, and felt the top of his penis sink into the vestibule of her vagina. Almost as swiftly, though, George lifted herself up and off of him.

She spun around, facing away from him and then began to sink back down. 

This was the first time Julian had seen her bottom directly. He watched in breathless awe as it lowered toward him. Pink and broad and round and gorgeous and right below it, his big, thick dick reaching up desperately and pointing directly into the deep, dark crack in its centre.

He felt a tug as George reached beneath herself and took hold of him to guide him, and then, slowly, slowly and then so so quickly, he was inside her. 

Their genitals were so keenly aroused that it felt like they shared a bloodstream. He felt the heat of her around him, smelled her, heard the watery gurgle of her pussy as he thrust into her. They held their position for a moment, become one body at last as his cock sat inside her cunt like a sword sheathed.

George sighed deeply and leaned herself forward with languid ease so that her buttocks parted. Watching the point of their conjunction, Julian saw as the whole of her intimate crease was laid resplendent before him. He saw the lips of her pussy gripping him tightly, the bright pink flush of her perineum and, oh god, framed with thin stray hairs and flexing as she shifted her weight, her perfect puckered anus.

And then George fucked him. That was how it was, he couldn't deny it. She slammed her cunt against him, grinding forward on each stroke so that her clitoris mashed against his balls. 

Her little gasps were determined and focussed and he found he had barely anything to contribute. He tried to meet her downward motions with upward thrusts and that seemed right, as her deepest moans seemed to coincide with the moments when he was furthest into her. Eventually though, he just let her fuck him, lying back and watching her anus and vulva pulse with life as she bounced around his cock.

He watched as the lubricant that gathered at the base of his penis grew thicker and whiter and he felt his balls tense as he readied himself to empty his cum inside her. He listened as she seemed to reach another peak and heard her as she called his name loudly and so sweetly that he thought he would brim over with the love he felt for her.

Almost absent mindedly he reached out to caress the swell of her buttocks. Then, like an explorer feeling the shape of some ancient cuneiform, he pressed the tip of his index finger into the clenching flesh of her arsehole. George's orgasm met his attentions and she groaned in a voice that seemed to come from deep inside her core. He felt her pussy twitch around his tip and then the enveloping warmth as she slid back down his shaft. She raised herself into an upright position and her buttocks closed around his probing finger.

"That's nice." She told him.

He responded by massaging her opening and trying to push past her resistance. It wasn't something he'd really considered before, but the sight of George's butthole had provoked a curiosity in him. It was something about the intimacy of it - he wanted to know all of George, all of the secrets of her body that years of friendship had never told him.

The very end of his finger eased into her bottom.

"Is that all you want to do?" George craned her neck around and seemed to dare him to understand her meaning.

"We'll George, I'm not sure what you mean." Julian smiled broadly as George pulled a face. She bore down on him and squeezed and he felt a quick twitching snugness around his cock that mirrored a firm clench around his fingertip.

"Oh for goodness sake, Julian," George scoffed, "I'm asking you to stick your cock up my arse - it's not complicated."

"Well I shall then." Julian told her. She laughed and he felt every spasm of her laughter through her pussy. Then he gasped in pleasure as she raised herself up and pulled herself off of his cock. Her lips clung to him as she departed and the thrill of them sliding over his taut skin was enough to make him lie back and close his eyes for a moment until the urgency it provoked had passed.

He felt George's body pressing against his side and he opened his eyes to find her reclining beside him. She trailed her hand over his chest, down his abdomen and then encircled his penis as it stood ready, glistening with her moisture. She bent her head to kiss it, then she cuddled up to him and let her legs loll apart. 

Julian pressed his face against hers and they kissed long and deep, then he picked himself up and manoeuvred himself to the foot of the bed.

Her fucked cunt lay gorgeous and open between those long, slender legs and Julian couldn't resist planting a new wet kiss on her squirming lips. He pushed two fingers inside her and felt the hollow space that he'd just vacated then he pulled out a scoop of her wetness and used it to remoisten his prick.

Happily, George reached down to grip her legs behind her knees and pull herself wide open. She rolled onto her shoulder blades and Julian looked down at her sex. The contrast between her pale, smooth skin, her neat features and taut breasts and the eager red pounded meat of her wet hot pussy was so stark and so filthy that he fell onto her like an animal and jammed himself back into her. She grinned widely as he filled her with long deep thrusts that left his balls pressed hard against her spread anus. When he withdrew again, his dick was soaked. He finally pressed the tip against the puckered hole in her bottom and pushed firmly and relentlessly against it.

George sighed and closed her eyes - for a moment he thought she would prove too tight, there seemed to be no give at all - but then, wonderfully, she relaxed enough and his whole penis slid into her rectum.

He loved her, he knew it, he loved her and he hugged her to him pressing his chest against her flattened tits and moving in her arse as the heat of her cunt warmed his pubis. 

She hugged him with her legs, her heels pulling his buttocks closer as they fucked. They were kissing as he came and she groaned into his mouth with a profound depth that let him know that she could feel his semen spilling into her bowel. Pulse after pulse of cum left him and filled her guts until she overflowed and the mess of them wet his scrotum and trickled down to wet the sheets beneath them.

For minutes they lay, his shrinking erection hugged tightly in her arsehole and their hot faces pressed together in the glow of it all. Outside the sun was setting over Kirrin Island and they could hear Anne's giggle as she and Dick returned from the village to find them.

"Better get dressed," George told him, sighing with satisfied grief for the loss of him as he withdrew.

"Better had" Julian agreed. 

"Should we tell them?", George asked.

"I don't know."

"I don't think we need to." George said, "They'll probably catch us."

"Why's that?"

"Because we're going to do that every single day."

"Yes." Julian agreed, "I think you are probably right."

  
  



End file.
